


Wewnętrzne Potrzeby Sherlocka

by Toootie



Series: Wewnętrzne Dziecko Sherlocka [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age-Reggression/ De-Aging, Magical Realism- Alternate Universe, OOC
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Sherlock ma dosyć tej głupiej sytuacji.Trzecia część cyklu





	1. Chapter 1

Tak, jak przez cały ostatni tydzień, po gorącym i parnym dniu zerwał się wieczorem wiatr i zaczął szarpać firankami w szeroko otwartych oknach mieszkania 221B na Baker Street.  
Sherlock był dzieckiem od czterech dni i miał tego coraz bardziej dosyć. Codziennie w ciągu tego czasu budził się i pierwszą jego myślą było irracjonalne: „Może zacząłem rosnąć?”  
Właściwie to było najprawdopodobniej niemożliwe, ale przecież wszystko w tej całej sprawie, od samego początku, było niemożliwe…  
Mycroft, który wydawał się być nieporuszony (może chciał w ten sposób dodać mu odwagi?) przysłał znowu swoich ludzi, którzy przynieśli zapasy dziecięcych ubrań, a Sherlock on od razu znienawidził większości z nich. Później agenci Mycrofta przebadali go samego na tyle, na ile mogli zrobić to w mieszkaniu i na ile on sam im pozwolił. Próbowali go też namówić na dalsze badania w jakimś zaufanym ośrodku, ale Sherlock (który nie chciał się przyznać, ale zaczął się trochę bać bezradności w tej sytuacji) zgłosił veto.  
Ustąpił dopiero na wyraźną prośbę Johna i to tylko dlatego, że obiecał z nim pojechać, a ludzie Mycrofta zgodzili się, żeby mu wszędzie towarzyszył. Oczywiście mieli inne wytyczne od szefa, ale po krótkich acz intensywnych konsultacjach przez telefon, przystali na to.  
Oczywiście okazało się, ku satysfakcji Sherlocka (i radości Johna, który cały czas martwił się, czy daje rade wystarczająco dobrze zajmować się powierzonym mu dzieckiem) kompletną stratą czasu. Nie wykazały niczego odbiegającego od normy – mały detektyw okazał się być zupełnie zdrowym dziesięciolatkiem z lekką niedowagą, która jednak nie zagrażała jego zdrowiu.  
John odetchnął z ulgą, ale Sherlock… szybko przestał się cieszyć, bo potwierdzenie oczywistych faktów nie poprawiło jego sytuacji ani na jotę a odebrało mu cichą, irracjonalną nadzieję, że jego stan da się jakoś wyleczyć, gdy tylko ktoś znajdzie jego przyczynę.  
John próbował go pocieszyć, że te badania na pewno jakoś przydadzą się do przywrócenia mu normalnego wyglądu, ale on jakoś w to wątpił.  
To nie była żadna przypadłość, na która wystarczyło łykać tabletki, albo zoperować to i owo… to było coś zupełnie innego. Tak innego, że gdy próbował o tym myśleć- jako o zagadce- zaczynała go boleć głowa i ogarniała taka głęboka rozpacz, że miał ochotę się zabić. To, z kolei tak bardzo go wściekało, że zaczynał szarpać się za włosy, a czasem nawet rzucać czymś w ataku furii.  
Domyślał się, jak to wygląda z boku, więc przy współlokatorze starał się to opanować, ale kilka razy… o których wolał nie myśleć, bo to go zawstydzało, nie potrafił powstrzymać łez wściekłości, a John to zobaczył i było mu bardzo przykro, że nie wie, jak pomóc. Sherlockowi nie przeszkadzało trochę bólu, bardziej przykro mu było, kiedy zobaczył jaki wpływ ma na przyjaciela jego wybuch- John był smutny i bał się, jakby sądził, że mógłby zrobić sobie jakąś krzywdę, a on po prostu musiał jakoś odreagować to wszystko, co się z nim ostatnio działo. To znaczy- podejrzewał, że o to chodzi, bo prawdę mówiąc, jego też zaskakiwało jego zachowanie, większa emocjonalność, szybsza utrata opanowania i niemożność utrzymania na twarzy maski zdystansowanego socjopaty….  
Jednak krótkotrwała ulga wybuchu nie była warta tego kosztu, jaki płacił za nią John. John, który, co nieodmiennie zaskakiwało, dopiero w sytuacjach kryzysowych pokazywał, jak bardzo się różni od innych, przeciętnych ludzi i że stać go na naprawdę wyjątkowe rzeczy. Sherlock nie potrafił się nadziwić jego odporności na sytuacje ekstremalne niezwykle (bo jak inaczej nazwać nagła zmianę dorosłego współlokatora w dziesięciolatka?).  
John wydawał się nie tylko jakoś to znosić, nie tracąc głowy i nie wariując- on… się przystosował, niemal od razu! Co było prawie równie niezwykłe, jak sama przemiana w dziecko i Sherlock nie mógł tego zrozumieć.  
Johnowi nie przeszkadzało to, że teraz detektyw nie potrafi sam prawie nigdzie dosięgnąć (i trzeba mu ciągle pomagać), ani nie jest w stanie grać na swoich skrzypcach, bo ma za krótkie i słabe ręce. Sherlock nie rozumiał, jak można choć trochę nie oszaleć w tej sytuacji- i długo myślał, że przyjaciel tylko udaje spokój, że w środku ma takie samo wzburzone morze emocji jak on sam. A jednak…  
Jednak minęło kilka dni, a doktor był dokładnie taki sam, jak zazwyczaj- zmieniło się tylko trochę jego zachowanie względem współlokatora. Na korzyść. Chyba?  
Sherlock jeszcze nie zdecydował.  
W tej chwili był ospały i nie chciał więcej myśleć. Czekał na burzę, żeby się chociaż trochę ochłodziło. No i był przejedzony- albo przynajmniej tak się czuł. John skwapliwie wykorzystywał postanowienia z ich naprędce skomponowanego paktu o nieagresji i przygotowywał mu trzy posiłki dziennie- bogate w białko i witaminy, a przede wszystkim- kalorie. Sherlock dawno nie jadł tak regularnie i tak dużo i nie podobało mu się to wcale. Miał wrażenie, że to pogarsza jego zdolności radzenia sobie z upałem.  
Dlatego czekał tak niecierpliwie na burzę, już od południa. Zawsze to jakaś rozrywka, na pewno lepsza, niż idiotyczne programy w TV, których miał już serdecznie dosyć na bardzo, bardzo długi czas.  
Kiedy wreszcie nawałnica przyszła, rozszalała się na dobre.. błyskawice przecinały czarne niebo obramowane framugą okna, kiedy siedział na łóżku, podparty o poduszki, żeby mieć wygodną pozycje do oglądania przedstawienia, które zgotowała mu przyroda. Przeszło mu przez myśl, czy John zdołał zasnąć przy huku grzmotów, ale szybko o tym zapomniał, bo na ulice lunął deszcz tak gęsty, że przygasił wszystkie widoczne światła.  
Miał ochotę zaklaskać, ale to byłoby za bardzo dziecinne, więc tylko wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, szerokim jak u rekina. Delikatne włoski na jego przedramionach dalej się unosiły i czuł się jak podłączony do prądu, bardzo mocnej baterii… chciałby mieć tu kogoś, kto podzielałby te odczucia, ale uznał, że John pewnie już śpi (albo przynajmniej próbuje) i byłoby nie fair go budzić.  
Do tej pory tylko raz poszedł do jego łóżka w nocy, potem było mu za bardzo wstyd, że John poruszył ten temat rano. I mimo, że tamten zapewniał, że mu to nie przeszkadza- obiecał sobie, że nigdy już tego nie zrobi- nie okaże, jaki jest bezradny wobec swoich emocji i wspomnień.  
Dzisiaj jednak… to nie byłoby odsłonięcie się, bo nie poszedłby do niego z powodu złych wspomnień czy smutku. Poszedłby, żeby dzielić coś wspaniałego, nawet, jeśli to nie byłoby w stylu jego dawnego, wyniosłego, zdystansowanego ja. Przymknął oczy i zadecydował.  
Wysunął się z łóżka i ubrał pantofle.  
Szybko, ale cicho poszedł na górę ostrożnie otworzył drzwi do pokoju współlokatora i wszedł na palcach do środka. John leżał a plecach na poskręcanym prześcieradle, przykryty poszewką od kołdry (bo na samą kołdrę było za gorąco) i wyglądał, jakby stoczył przez sen niejedną bitwę.  
Sherlock zakradł się do łóżka, choć jego kroki i tak maskował ogłuszający stukot kropel na dachach i parapetach dookoła (tu też okna były pootwierane), ale przystanął, gdy usłyszał niski jęk.  
Nie było innej możliwości- to musiał jęczeć John właściciel pokoju i Sherlockowi przeleciały przez głowę tylko dwie możliwości: John miał zły sen, albo coś go bolało.  
\- John?- szepnął a potem poprawił się, podnosząc głos: - John!  
Tamten szarpnął się wyraźnie całym ciałem i wymamrotał:  
\- Ccco?...  
\- To ja, Sherlock.- zakomunikował, podchodząc do łóżka.- Przyszedłem.  
I tu skończyła mu się inwencja.  
John opadł na łóżko, ale nie zasnął, bo wyciągnął rękę i powiedział, trochę wyraźniej:  
\- Coś się stało?  
Sherlock zapomniał, że go nie widać w ciemnościach i wzruszył ramionami. Nagle nie wiedział, po co tu przyszedł i czy nadal wolno mu wejść na łóżko i położyć się obok przyjaciela. Ale wtedy tamten mruknął coś zachęcająco i nagle odzyskał całą potrzebna do tego odwagę. Podreptał do łóżka i wdrapał się na nie szybko.  
Pościel była lekko wilgotna, tak jak i ciało Johna, które promieniowało gorącem i Sherlock zawahał się chwilę, zanim się do niego przytulił. Znów zagrzmiało, potężniej, niż do tej pory i Watson zachichotał nisko, gardłowo:  
\- Co, boisz się burzy? No nie, wielki Sherlock Holmes boi się paru piorunów?  
Sherlock nadął się cały w ciemnościach i odsunął, ze złością, ale niezbyt daleko:  
\- Nie boję się niczego. Przyszedłem tutaj bo chciałem…-zawahał się, oczywiście teraz ten pomysł, żeby popatrzeć razem na piękną burzę wydawał się szczytem głupoty.  
Miał wielką ochotę się obrazić i wrócić do siebie, ale nagle ciepła i wilgotnawa dłoń zaczęła po omacku szukać jego dłoni i kiedy ją znalazła, zacisnęła się na niej, przekazując dużo czytelniej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa: „Zostań ze mną”.  
Dlatego został.  
Wsunął się nawet pod poszewkę od kołdry, bo po chwili zrobiło się chłodniej, jakby deszcz wysysał z powietrza całe ciepło. Przytulił się do przyjaciela, zauważając poniewczasie, że tamten ma na sobie tylko bokserki.  
\- Hmm?- padło senne pytanie, ale Sherlock nie miał nic do powiedzenia, więc tylko przyłożył głowę do jego ramienia.  
\- Śpij.- rozkazał, co zabrzmiało zabawnie jako, że zostało wypowiedziane jego wysokim dziecięcym głosikiem.- Śpijmy.- powtórzył po chwili, jakbym sam sobie chciał nakazać sen.  
I zaraz posłusznie zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w równy oddech śpiącego mężczyzny, którego nie zagłuszał już cichnący deszcz. To było bardzo pocieszające- dawało świadomość, że John żyje i jest bezpieczny, a skoro tak, to i Sherlock może się rozluźnić i spokojnie zasnąć.  
Dlatego odpłynął już po chwili.  
Ale tuż przedtem, zanim odpłynął w miejsce, w którym nie był genialnym detektywem, ale małym, przestraszonym chłopcem, zdążył pomyśleć:  
„Chcę móc tak zasypiać, nawet kiedy TO się skończy.”

Nie pamiętał tej myśli następnego dnia rano, ani tego co mu się potem śniło (że zagubił się w ciemnym lesie, że było tam zupełnie sam), ale ten pomysł zagnieździł się gdzieś w jego nieświadomości, bo kiedy się obudził rano, czuł się bardzo dobrze wypoczęty, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien tu leżeć- i nie leżałby, gdyby był dorosły. Także, o ile nie przede wszystkim, z bardzo prozaicznego powodu- nie zmieściliby się tu obaj, gdyby on znów miał te swoje sześć stóp.  
John leżał teraz obrócony do niego plecami, nadal śpiąc, zwinięty w kulkę i Sherlockowi było trochę chłodno, bo rano zawsze jest najchłodniej, a burza zrobiła swoje i solidnie ochłodziła powietrze.  
Nie chciało mu się na razie wstawać i tak nie miał nic do zrobienia, ale było mu zimno, na rękach pojawiła się gęsia skórka, więc przytulił się do pleców mężczyzny, który mruknął coś w odpowiedzi i zaraz potem obrócił się i przytulił go, z często ćwiczoną swobodą, której Sherlock nie umiałby skopiować, choćby bardzo się starał.  
\- Mmmm…- wyrwało mu się z ulgą, kiedy otoczyły go ciepłe (i już suche) ramiona. Wpasował się idealnie w przerwę między nimi a klatką piersiową Johna i było mu tu bardzo wygodnie i przyjemnie… kolejny powód, żeby się stąd nie ruszać. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż John się nie obudzi i nie zauważy, co się dzieje.

***

Sherlock nie zastanawiał się jakoś szczególnie nad tym, czemu spanie z Johnem nagle zrobiło się takie przyjemne, ale kiedy znów się obudzili, tym razem na dobre (doktor wybierał się tego dnia na większe zakupy, a detektyw obiecał solennie, że nie wysadzi niczego pod jego nieobecność) znowu pomyślał, że chciałby się tak czuć częściej- taki odprężony, bezpieczny i rozgrzany- nie tylko od zewnątrz, tak jakby ciepło przyjaciela potrafiło przenikać barierę skóry i ogrzać też jego serce.  
Tyle tylko, że nie mógł mu przecież tego powiedzieć wprost? Nie mówiąc już o tym, JAKIM językiem miałby mówić o tym wrażeniu, żeby nie wydać się mięczakiem. Poza tym nie chciał dzielić się niczym, czego sam najpierw nie zrozumiał, bo to sprawiało, że mógłby się poczuć głupio, albo nieadekwatnie wyposażony w dane. Podejrzewał tez, że na tym akurat polu, Watson mógł mieć większe doświadczenie.  
Dlatego nie powiedział nic. Zamiast tego poszedł do siebie, żeby znaleźć jakieś zajęcie na najbliższe godziny.  
John zrobił im szybkie śniadanie i wyszedł, nawet nie pilnując specjalnie tego, ile zje jego podopieczny (zadziwiające) - i Sherlock został sam w mieszkaniu.  
Zasępił się u siebie w pokoju, nad torbami ubrań, które przynieśli ludzie Mycrofta. Z braku pomysłu na siebie, zaczął je przymierać- różowy podkoszulek z turkusowym napisem „LOVE” na przodzie- nie, ten nie, choćby miał chodzić goły.  
Zdjął go i wyrzucił z obrzydzeniem na podłogę. Następna była pomarańczowa kamizelka na zatrzaski. Nie, tego obrzydlistwa nie musiał nawet na siebie wkładać, żeby wiedzieć, że to zło. Sweterek w serduszka…  
Boże, Mycroft oszalał i zlecił to zadanie gejowi z daltonizmem, albo też ktoś z jego ludzi bardzo, ale to bardzo go nienawidził, ale też i bał się go, więc chciał mu zaszkodzić w taki niebezpośredni sposób - poprzez upokorzenie na śmierć jego młodszego brata.  
Kiedy wyciągnął z torby złoty, pleciony pasek; zrozumiał, że będzie jednak zmuszony chodzić nago. Albo uprać sobie tych kilka ubrań, które już miał. Ta myśl tak go jednak zniechęciła do wszystkiego pożytecznego, że zaczął przeglądać w internecie wiadomości. Przeglądanie newsów o świeżych morderstwach zawsze należało do najprzyjemniejszych części jego dnia.  
Zawsze przystępował do tego z nadzieją, że znajdzie tam jakieś wiadomości o działaniu kogoś, kto będzie stanowić dla niego wyzwanie, kogoś równie inteligentnego, co on.  
Do tej pory rzeczywistość go rozczarowywała- ale do tego już zdarzył przywyknąć… bo to nie było nic nowego. Ciągle jednak zachowywał nadzieję i ta go trochę pocieszała. Dzisiaj także.  
Do momentu, gdy znalazłszy intrygujący mord, który wyglądał na coś, co mogłoby dostarczyć mu pracy i rozrywki na jakiś czas- zaczął wysyłać SMSa do Lestrada- domagając się dostępu do śledztwa, Bo wtedy… przypomniał sobie, w jakim jest teraz stanie i to, że DI o niczym jeszcze nie wie.  
\- Aagrr!- zawył, szarpiąc się za włosy z bezsilnej wściekłości, na która nie było lekarstwa.- Ile jeszcze!?- wrzeszczał dalej, nie zważając na to, że pani Hudson mogła już wrócić ze swej nagłej i długiej wycieczki. -Niech to szlag!  
Miał ochotę skakać po fotelach i sofie, rwąc gazety na strzępy zębami i ogólnie robiąc z siebie widowisko, tyle, że dla samego siebie nie było warto tracić tyle siły.  
Opadł więc na fotel z taka wielką rezygnacją, na jaką było go stać i zaczął intensywnie myśleć, jak mógłby zabrać się do policyjnego śledztwa, nie pokazując się nikomu w swej obecnej, okrojonej postaci. Mógłby zawiadomić Lestrada i posłać Johna na miejsce, ale DI mógłby chcieć przyjść tutaj, żeby coś uzgodnić, albo po prostu z głupiej złośliwości…  
\- Nienawidzę tych wszystkich ludzi!- wyrwało mu się z głębi piersi i zaczął rozważać jakie ma opcje do dyspozycji. Powiedzieć, że jest zakaźnie chory… więc dlaczego nie zaraża Johna? I siedzi w mieszkaniu, a nie w szpitalu? Poza tym Lestrade może uznać, że choroba osłabia jego zdolności. Może zechcieć skontaktować się telefonicznie, albo przez Skypa- a kiedy Sherlock odmówi- a przecież musi odmówić- ma teraz inny głos i nie może pokazać mu twarzy- inspektor (nie taki znowu idiota) zacznie coś podejrzewać i to tylko pogorszy sytuację. Zacznie kręcić nosem i może, z czystej głupoty, odciąć Sherlocka od spraw na dłużej.  
Niedopuszczalne.  
Udawać, że wyjechał? To samo, tyle, że można by udawać, że nie ma z nim kontaktu, bo tam, gdzie pojechał, nie ma zasięgu.  
\- Gdzieś w Europie na pewno są jeszcze takie miejsca.  
Tak, to byłoby nawet cwane, ale … jak, w takim razie, John miałby przesyłać mu szczegóły na temat sprawy? Gołębiami pocztowymi? Posłańcami na osiołkach? Może John jakoś dopracuje ten pomysł i sprawi, że zacznie mieć więcej sensu… ale na razie był na zakupach i wyłączył komórkę.  
Jakieś inne pomysły?  
Głowa mu pękała i nie mógł nic wymyślić, więc wolał się zająć czymś bardziej przyziemnym i satysfakcjonującym i zaczął czytać wiadomość od początku, rozbierając na czynniki pierwsze wszystkie podane tam fakty.  
Jak zwykle, nie było tego dużo- policja na tym etapie na wszelki wypadek skąpo wydzielała informacje osobom postronnym- i zazwyczaj Sherlock przyznawał im rację.  
Dzisiaj frustrowało go to niemożliwie. Miał za mało danych… zawsze za mało- pomyślał nawet przez chwilę o bracie, ale ostatnio zadłużył się u niego na wiele przysług, a w dodatku musieli żyć za jego pieniądze, bo John musiał być do dyspozycji dzień i noc. Poza tym- Lestrade nie da się tak po prostu szturchnąć Mycroftowi i nie wyjawi wszystkich szczegółów… nie, raczej się zatnie i następnym razem odmówi mu udziału w soczystszych śledztwach- tylko dlatego, że Mycroft go wkurzy. Starszy Holmes był manipulatorem, ale Lestrade doskonale znał takie sztuczki i potrafił je przejrzeć. Od razu się zorientuje o co tu chodzi.  
John! John MUSI znaleźć jakiś… i wtedy Sherlock zrozumiał, że jak zwykle, John jest odpowiedzią na jego potrzeby, najlepszym asystentem, przewodnikiem światła, nieodłączną części jego geniuszu… uśmiechnął się do siebie i poszedł do sypialni, pogrzebać w torbie z ubraniami, tym razem z zupełnie odwrotnym podejściem- wybierając te jak najbardziej kolorowe i pokryte najbardziej infantylnymi wzorkami; i pieczołowicie odkładał je na bok, do przymierzenia.  
Kiedy skończył, spędził następną godzinę przymierzając wszystko, co sobie odłożył, i przeglądając się w drzwiach od szafy, podziwiając efekt, jaki udaje mu się uzyskać.  
I przez cały ten czas, z ust nie schodził mu na poły zadowolony z siebie, a na poły cwany uśmieszek, który bardzo nie spodobałby się Watsonowi, gdyby go zobaczył.  
Na szczęście dla wszystkich, kiedy już wrócił do domu z zakupów, detektyw czekał na niego ubrany w najlepszą kreację, jaką mógł skomponować z tego, co miał do dyspozycji- a naprawdę miał z czego wybierać!  
Kiedy John przestąpił próg, powitał go widok zaiste dziwaczny- Sherlock stał na środku salonu, podparty pod boki, z biodrami wypchniętymi do przodu i lewą nogą odrobinę wygiętą i ustawioną pod kątem prostym do drugiej- w niezłej imitacji klasycznej pozy modela na wybiegu i John uśmiałby się z efektu, jaki to dawało przy jego małym ciałku, gdyby nie zaszokował go strój: szary podkoszulek z jaskrawożółtym napisem „ Don’t stop” a do tego sweterek w wypukły wzór, z naszytym na lewej klapie misiem, zrobionym z włóczki, którego guzikowe ślepia miały wyraźnie obraźliwy wyraz skrajnej głupoty, a w łapach trzymał żółte coś, co miało być plastrem miodu, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn… ociekało czerwona włóczka, niczym symboliczna krwią. Spodnie, którymi Sherlock uzupełnił tę kreacje, wyglądały jakby pochodziły z lat 80tych alternatywnej rzeczywistości- to znaczy były szerokie i zrobione z dekatyzowanego dżinsu i miały nogawki ściągnięte przy kostkach gumkami, ale oprócz tego –liczne wzorki, naszyte cekinami- były wśród nich serduszka i baloniki, a nawet jakaś papuga z drinkiem w pazurach (o ile nie było to całkiem inne zwierzę, co właściwie nie rozbiło wielkiej różnicy w ogólnym wrażeniu). Katastrofę, jaką były te , dopełniały czerwone kokardy przy kieszeniach i różowe łaty na kolanach. Spodnie kończyły się tak, że widać było cal zielonych skarpetek, jakie detektyw miał na sobie. Koszmar podkreślały sraczkowate sandałki z czegoś skóropodobnego, ze złotymi sprzączkami.  
John otwarł usta i nie potrafił ich zamknąć, żeby ułożyć słowa komentarza.  
Po prostu szok odebrał mu mowę. Możliwe, że gdyby miał do czynienia z jakimś normalnym dzieckiem, którego rodzice od dawna wykazywali upośledzenie kolorystyczne, przełknąłby cała sprawę, tylko krzywiąc się przelotnie. Tutaj jednak miał do czynienia z SHERLOCKIEM, który dramatyzował, gdy miał nosić dżinsy albo (ładną) piżamę ze Spongebobem, toteż doktor nie byłby bardziej wstrząśnięty, gdyby zastał go przytulonego do brata, albo otoczonego świecącymi w ciemnościach kotkami.  
\- Co?..- wykrztusił wreszcie, gdy odzyskał głos.- Jak?... to znaczy? Co?  
Uśmiech Sherlocka osiągnął rozmiary wyszczerzu i uderzył z całą siłą jego obezwładniającej osobowości:  
\- Jak ci się podoba?- zapytał, a oczy lśniły mu z radości. I ekscytacji, której częścią było wrażenie, jakie wywarł na Johnie. Lubił, kiedy tamten go zaskakiwał, kiedy okazywał się nie tak nudny, jak większość zwykłych ludzi, ale czasami chciał też sam go zaskoczyć, bo wtedy… Wtedy czuł się tak, jak na samym początku ich znajomości, jak wtedy, gdy John nie przywykł jeszcze do jego dedukcji i tak łatwo było go olśnić jedną dobrze wymierzona uwagą, jedną błyskotliwą dedukcją; ot, tak, bez wysiłku.  
Sherlock lubił te chwile, nawet bardziej, niż momenty, w których wszystkie kawałki puzzli układały mu się w jedną całość w głowie.  
\- No i jak ci wyglądam? Jak ci się podobam w tym cudownym ubranku dla niewidomych dzieci?  
John parsknął śmiechem, to była jedyna reakcja na absurd tej sytuacji. Czoło Holmesa zmarszczyło się od podejrzliwości, a usta ściągnęły w grymasie niezadowolenia:  
\- Czemu się śmiejesz?- zapytał niepewnie.  
\- Bo… Bo… bo to wygląda tak… na tobie… wiesz. I chyba nie ma szansa, żebyś tak wyszedł na zewnątrz? Po co to zrobiłeś? Wyglądasz tak…  
Sherlock rozpogodził się natychmiast.  
\- No? Jak co? Wyglądam w tym, jak… -podpowiedział.  
John zastanowił się głęboko.  
Nie chciał go rozdrażnić. Wiedział, jaki potrafi być przewrażliwiony na punkcie swego wyglądu.  
Zwłaszcza, że nie był w stanie odgadnąć, co w tej chwili detektyw chce usłyszeć od swego blogera.  
\- No… nie wiem…- zawahał się.- Może ty mi powiesz? O jaki efekt ci chodziło, a ja…  
\- Dziecko, John.- ton nabrał ostrych krawędzi.- Przebrałem się za dziecko.  
John znów parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Nie zdołał się powstrzymać, nawet jeśli Sherlock miał się na niego śmiertelnie obrazić. Potem zaczął myśleć i to, co wymyślił, bardzo go zaniepokoiło.  
Sherlock przebierał się tylko wtedy, gdy szli rozwiązywać jakąś sprawę. Poza tymi przypadkami zawsze wybierał prostą i anonimową elegancję garnituru.  
\- Ej, chyba nie idziesz na? Chcesz w tym iść na jakieś miejsce zbrodni?- zapytał z drżeniem serca i niepokojem wypisanym na otwartej i tak wyrazistej twarzy. –To…- nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. To było niedopuszczalne, ale zwykle powiedzenie tego wprost powodowało, że w detektywie rosła inwencja wymyślania, jak obejść albo przeskoczyć piętrzące się przed nim przeszkody.  
\- Tak. Tak właśnie mam zamiar zrobić.- powiedział stanowczo potwierdzając tym obawy doktora.- Coś ci się nie podoba? –mówiąc to wysunął zaczepnie dolną szczękę i John wiedział już, że tamten doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co on teraz powie, ale i tak to powiedział. Musiał.  
\- Wszystko mi się nie podoba. A ty dobrze wiesz, jakie głupie jest to, co chcesz zrobić.  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie:  
\- Ale ty mi pomożesz, jeśli to zrobię. Jak zawsze… każdy z nas ma swoją role do zagrania. A to jest twoja.  
Watson zmarszczył się przerażająco i nadąsał wyraźnie:  
\- Zdziwisz się.- zagroził.  
Widać było, jak Sherlock walczy ze sobą, żeby się nie obrazić.  
Ale na szczęście walka ta była krótka (choć intensywna). Wybrał rozbrajający uśmiech, bo przypomniał sobie, że bycie dzieckiem, w obecności Johna, ma pewne plusy.  
\- Ja pójdę, tak czy siak.- stwierdził z pewnością, której nie posiadał.- A ty masz wybór: albo tu zostaniesz i będziesz się zamartwiać na śmierć tym, co może mi się stać po drodze w metrze, kiedy każdy będzie mógł mnie popchnąć i okraść, a może nawet…- zamilkł, bo to co przyszło mu do głowy było zbyt straszne.- A na ulicy może mnie potrącić auto, albo pogryźć pies. A to dopiero początek, bo na miejscu zbrodni będę musiał jakoś ominąć tych wszystkich policjantów i chociaż jestem trochę mniej widoczny, to jednak…  
John zniósł tylko trochę tego dobrze wymierzonego ataku na jego zdrowie psychiczne.  
–No już, dobra! Pójdę z tobą! Nie musisz się tak wysilać…- westchnął ciężko i z uczuciem, towarzyszącym przegranej bitwie.- Masz rację, nie puszczę cię samego, bo nie dam rady znieść wyobrażania sobie, co ci się mogłoby stać. Ale nie myśl sobie, że… zawsze dam się wrobić w coś takiego. Tym razem nie mam siły się z tobą użerać, tym bardziej, że przyda ci się trochę ruchu. Widzę, jak cię nosi. Ale na przyszłość na pewno cię po prostu tutaj zatrzymam. Rozumiesz?- zagroził.  
Sherlock zaczął kiwać głową z przesadną żywiołowością, żeby mu pokazać jak bardzo go popiera.  
Co do przyszłych śledztw będzie się martwił, kiedy nadejdzie na to pora… najważniejsze, że teraz wygrał. I że John okazał się tak samo łatwy do zmanipulowania, jak… zawsze do tej pory!  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie, ale tak pod nosem, żeby tamten nie zauważył, bo to by go tylko niepotrzebnie rozjuszyło i jeszcze- ze zwykłego uporu!- by się rozmyślił i został w domu.  
I wtedy przyszła mu do głowy zaskakująca myśl: „Dlaczego mnie to tak cieszy? Tak postawiłem na swoim, znów uwodniłem sobie i co ważniejsze- jemu, że zrobi wszystko, co zechce, żeby zrobił… ale czy to jest w porządku? Tak naprawdę zmusiłem go, do zrobienia czegoś żerując na jego trosce o mnie. Z którą oczywiście generalnie przesadza, ale… to nie o to chodzi. Nie teraz.  
Więc o co? Przecież zrobił to, co chciałeś żeby zrobił… do cholery, o co ci nagle chodzi? Co ci się nie podoba?”  
Nie wiedział.  
Otrząsnął się więc z tych niecodziennych wątpliwości i myśli i poprawił swoje przebranie, bo skarpetki mu zjeżdżały a ten sweterek z upiornym miśkiem gryzł w odsłonięte części delikatniejszej skóry- czyli przy gardle i po wewnętrznych stronie łokci.  
Poczuł, że ciężko będzie chodzić w tym przez cały dzień i zapytał jeszcze raz, by się upewnić, że dobrze robi:  
\- Czyli nie wyglądam na siebie w tym…. Czymś?  
John zmrużył oczy z nieszczęśliwą miną :  
\- Na pewno. Zresztą, jeśli o to ci chodziło, to nie bój się- Lestrade nie jest taki głupi, za jakiego go uważasz, ale nawet on prędzej uwierzy w to, że UFO wylądowało na Pałacu Buckingham i opanowali rząd, niż w to, że mogłeś zmienić się w dziesięciolatka. Że ktokolwiek mógł…  
Sherlock pozwolił sobie na szeroki uśmiech. Teraz już mógł.  
To był wyraźnie uśmiech tryumfu, ale teraz jego przyjaciel nie potraktuje go już tryumf znad sobą samym, tylko nad okolicznościami.  
\- Jadłeś coś?- zapytał łaskawie i kiedy tamten przytaknął, powiedział:  
\- No, to idziemy.  
\- Tak od razu?  
\- A niby kiedy? Każda minuta to strata czasu i cennych śladów. Dobrze wiesz, jacy oni są wszyscy niekompetentni…- westchnął z żalem.  
John podniósł palec:  
\- Tylko się nie zapomnij i nie zacznij używać takich słów przy Gregu.  
Sherlock przechylił głowę i podrapał plecy. Ten sweter był koszmarem nie tylko dla oczu, ale i dla skóry. Dekoncentrował go strasznie.  
„Zdejmę go na miejscu.” obiecał sobie.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru się odzywać.- zapewnił.-najwyżej do ciebie i to tylko jak już nie będzie innego wyjścia.  
\- To jak przepytasz policjantów?  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział, rozproszony swetrem, który najwyraźniej potrafił się przegryźć przez tkaninę podkoszulka.  
\- To jak to ma wyglądać? Powiesz mi to teraz, czy jak zawsze nie powiesz i zrobię z siebie idiotę, próbując zgadywać w trakcie?  
\- OK, jeśli chcesz to powiem od razu. To ty masz pytać. Powiesz Lestrade, że cię tam posłałem, ale że jestem za granicą i na razie nie ma ze mną kontaktu.  
\- OK.  
\- Wypytasz go o szczegóły, jak ja zwykle… jeśli nie będzie chciał odpowiadać…  
\- A może...- John mu przerwał, ale Sherlock zezłościł się na bardzo krótko, bo propozycja, z którą wyszedł, okazała się mieć sens.- A może napiszesz mi pytania teraz, na kartce. Coś już wiesz o sprawie…  
A to będzie lepiej wyglądało, jeśli … Tak, jakbym rzeczywiście tylko wypełniał twoje polecenia. Musimy naprawdę się postarać, żeby go przekonać, bo jak go znam…  
\- Dobra!- teraz on mu przerwał, bo nie trzeba go było przekonywać. znalazł kartkę i długopis i podał je przyjacielowi.  
\- Ale- jak już dbać o szczegóły, to ty je zapisz. Lestrade zna moje pismo i jak je zobaczy to zapyta: a jak ci to napisał, skoro siedzi za granicą?  
John pokiwał głowa z prawdziwym nieudawanym uznaniem:  
\- Nieźle. Ja o tym nie pomyślałem.  
\- I dlatego to ja jestem geniuszem, a ty moim blogerem. Asystentem… pomocą…  
Sherlock zaróżowił się lekko i zaplatał we własne słowa, nie wiedząc, jak dokończyć to zdanie, które było tak ważne dla samooceny przyjaciela.  
\- No to dawaj…  
Zaczął dyktować.


	2. Chapter 2

Najpierw John zadzwonił do Lestrada i pod byle jakim pozorem ustawił go na tryb głośnomówiący, tak, żeby Sherlock mógł usłyszeć ich rozmowę. W trakcie- z pomocą bezgłośnych podpowiedzi Sherlocka udzielanych przy pomocy kartek i długopisu- zdołał przekonać DI, że pomysł, żeby on sam, w zastępstwie za Holmesa, spojrzał na miejsce zbrodni nie jest kompletnie poronioną stratą czasu i ryzykiem dla jego kariery w policji; a potem zawarli układ satysfakcjonujący ich obu.  
Oczywiście doktor nie wspomniał ani słowem o małym aneksie do tej umowy, autorstwa Sherlocka. Który wymyślił, że John weźmie go ze sobą na miejsce zbrodni i będzie udawać przed wszystkimi, że to jakaś nadspodziewana okoliczność, która wymusiły na nim wzięcie dzieciaka ze sobą. John nie był zachwycony tą perspektywą, ale nie miał zbyt dużo kontrargumentów, poza tym dzieciak nie mógł tak ciągle siedzieć w domu, a na przechadzki po parku nie dawał się wyciągnąć.

Pojechali oczywiście taksówką- nie chcieli ryzykować.  
Podróż była długa- mały, parterowy domek, z niewielkim ogrodem dookoła, stał przy niewielkiej i spokojnej ulicy.  
Taśma policyjna zagradzała przejście przez chodnik obok furtki, przed którą stało dwóch umundurowanych policjantów, pilnujących, żeby nikt się nie kręcił dookoła.  
Kiedy wysiedli z taksówki, błyskawicznie znalazł ich Lestrade.  
John obawiał się jego reakcji; jak się szybko okazało- słusznie.  
\- Co… Kto to jest?- DI patyczkował się i od razu przeszedł do sedna. Był zły, a John poczuł, jak wstrzymuje oddech w oczekiwaniu na potyczkę, której wynik nie był wcale przesądzony.  
\- To jest synek mojego kuzyna…- odpowiedział słabo. Tak, kłamstwa rzeczywiście nie były jego najmocniejszą stroną i teraz ta świadomość skutecznie podcinała mu skrzydła.  
\- Co?- Lestrade wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej.- Zwariowałeś? Jak mogłeś?.. przecież!... do cholery, wiesz chyba jakie są zasady?  
John wiedział bardzo dobrze, a obrony nie ułatwiał mu fakt, że właściwie się z nimi zgadzał - nie wolno przyprowadzać dzieci na miejsce zbrodni. To raczej podstawowa zasada.  
\- Tak… ale nie mogłem go zostawić samego. Na Baker Street…  
Wyraźnie wybrał dobry argument, bo Lestrade jakby ochłonął.  
\- Na Baker Street? No tak. Raczej nie mogłeś.  
Obaj wiedzieli jakie niebezpieczeństwa kryła kuchnia w tym mieszkaniu.  
John zobaczył swoją szansę; była niewielka, ale tym bardziej musiał ją wykorzystać.  
\- To strasznie długa historia i nie masz na nią czasu, ale musiałem się zająć…Willem. A teraz to śledztwo! Sherlock chce pomóc, ale nie ma jak się z nim skontaktować. To on dzwonił do mnie. Will jest bardzo … na pewno nie będzie przeszkadzał. Jest… nieśmiały, nigdzie nie będzie odchodził, będzie stał tam, gdzie mu karzę. Prawda, Will?- tutaj John zwrócił się do Sherlocka, który słuchał z wytężoną uwagą, udając intensywnie, że tego nie robi. Podtekst pytania był wyraźny: „współpracuj ze mną, albo będzie nieciekawie.”  
\- Tak, wujku.- powiedział więc wysokim, drżącym głosikiem, tak mało podobnym do swojego normalnego głosu, jak mu się udawało. Brzmiał głupio, ale przecież wszystkie dzieci tak właśnie brzmią.  
\- Będziesz grzeczny?- dopytywał z naciskiem John, wiedząc, że musi jakoś przekonać Lestrada. - Ja tu trochę pochodzę, porozmawiam z policjantami, a ty będziesz stał po tej stronie tej żółtej taśmy. Prawda?  
\- Tak wujku, będę tu stał.  
\- Cały czas?- dopytywał.  
\- Cały czas…- mruknął, już zniecierpliwiony. Zaczynał mieć dosyć. To wszystko zaczynało być jakieś absurdalne.  
\- Nazywasz się Will?- zapytał Lestrade, pochylając się tak, żeby jego twarz znalazła się na wysokości twarzy chłopca.  
Sherlock doceniałby ten gest bardziej, gdyby nie to, że siła przenikliwego spojrzenia Lestrade obecnie była wymierzona w całości w niego. Odczuł nagłą, acz silną ochotę na zakrycie twarzy dłonią, albo- co gorsza- schowania się za nogi Johna, obok którego stał i który wyczuł wyraźnie, że jego wsparcie byłoby mile widziane, bo nagle wziął go za rękę. Sherlock złapał za nią z całej siły, jakby ratował się od upadku.  
\- Jesteśmy nieśmiali, co?- zapytał policjant, wyższym niż zwykle głosem i Sherlock poczuł ulgę; najwyraźniej tamten kompletnie nie zobaczył w nim człowieka, którego znał od wielu lat. Nigdy by się przed nim tak nie wygłupiał, gdyby nie brał go za prawdziwe dziecko.  
\- To jest pan Inspektor- wtrącił John, jakby był rodzicem, lekko zaniepokojonym brakiem reakcji dziecka, która mogła oznaczać, że czegoś się boi.- Jest bardzo niegroźny. Chociaż tutaj rządzi.- dodał szybko na rzecz Lestrade, na wszelki wypadek.- Nie musisz się go bać. - Dopóki nie zaczniesz czegoś dotykać.- wtrącił szybko i pouczająco Lestrade.  
John wyprostował się na całą swoją dumną długość i uścisnął jeszcze raz dłoń chłopaka.  
\- Na pewno nie będzie niczego dotykał.- powiedział z całą pewnością jaką potrafił udać.- Bo będzie tutaj stał…  
\- Tu nie…  
\- No to tam.- John wskazał miejsce oddalone o kilkanaście stop od nich obu.- Tam, koło tego niebieskiego Audi. Widzisz, Sh… Will?  
„Boże, było blisko!” pomyśleli obaj, w tej samej chwili. W wyniku tej myśli John zaczerwienił się ze skrępowaniem, a detektyw opuścił głowę, żeby ukryć twarz, która, jak wiedział, musiała zdradzać cały jego niepokój.  
Lestrade na szczęście nic nie zauważył, albo to zupełnie zlekceważył, bo odwrócił się i zawołał przechodzącą nieopodal policjantkę, która głównie się nudziła, udając, że pracuje i zabezpiecza miejsce przed gapiami, którzy przechodzili niemrawo ulicą, udając z kolei, że się nie gapią.  
Widać było, że sprawa tego zabójstwa nie jest najbardziej priorytetowa, ale pojawienie się Lestrade sprawiło, że jego bezpośredni podwładni nieco się ożywili. John jeszcze raz ucieszył się, że to nie on wymyślił pytania, bo kłamstwa tak go wyczerpywały intelektualnie, że nie miał już siły na wymyślanie inteligentnych pytań, które by się przydały Sherlockowi.  
\- Marion!- Lestrade skupił się na przywołaniu policjantki.  
John nie wiedział czy cieszyć się czy martwic, że Donovan nie było w pobliżu. Nie wiadomo, co ONA zobaczyłaby w tajemniczym siostrzeńcu. Kobiety są podobno bardziej spostrzegawcze, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o dzieci, oraz szczegóły wyglądu.  
Sherlock w ogólności mógł wyglądać jak czarnowłosy cherubinek, ale coś mogło go zdradzić. Sposób poruszania się, mimika- to pozostawało takie samo i oczy… to po nich poznał go John, za pierwszym razem. Donovan mogła to zauważyć…  
Sherlock próbował nie być sobą przy Lestradem- ta urocza „nieśmiałość” i udawane chowanie się za nogi były fenomenalnie rozegrane, a milczenie było dla niego zawsze najlepszą taktyką – jak sam John przyznawał, w ten sposób nie zdradzał się ze swoim słownictwem i tonem głosu… bo głos można było łatwo zmienić, ale kadencje i styl wypowiedzi już trudniej.  
Ale Donovan nie miała tyle na głowie i mogłaby się skupić na powierzonym jej pieczy dzieciaku. Tak, czy inaczej, to najlepsze, co mogło się stać- opieka zupełnie obcej policjantki, która mogła nigdy nie wiedzieć na żywo Sherlocka, a nawet jeśli, to tylko przez chwilę i z daleka.  
John uśmiechał się zachęcająco do podchodzącej do nich kobiety w granatowym mundurze i słuchał Lestrada, tłumaczącego o co mu chodzi, potakując mu głową prawie przy każdym słowie, obserwując uważnie reakcje policjantki- w końcu miał jej oddać pod opiekę swojego krewnego.  
Marion Williams była rudawa i próbowała pohamować policyjną czapką swoje skręcone jak cieniutkie sprężynki włosy, lecz bez większego powodzenia. Miała również inteligentne zielonkawe oczy i małe, ale liczne piegi na nosie i była bardzo ładna.  
Niestety miała także natychmiastowe obiekcje, co do roli opiekunki nieletniego .  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, sir, ale dlaczego ja? I tak jestem tutaj po godzinach, mam do wypełnienia sporo papierów i zupełnie nie …  
\- Williams!- to zabrzmiało jak ostrzeżenie. –Nie pytałem pani o zdanie. To jest polecenie służbowe…  
Marion wydęła dolna wargę w cudownie udanym (zdaniem Johna) naśladownictwie Sherlocka i wreszcie spojrzała na dziecko, które miała niańczyć. W jej spojrzeniu nie było ani odrobiny ciepła i John zaczął się martwić, że jeśli nie zmieni nastawienia, to jego przyjaciel zaraz ją zmiażdży- dedukcjami i pokazem klasowej wyższości. A dziesięciolatek nie powinien doprowadzać do łez dorosłej policjantki. Dlatego natychmiast zainterweniował:  
\- On naprawdę nie sprawi pani kłopotu…- wkroczył jak zwykle, z misją pokojową, choć nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że będzie musiał pertraktować także dla małego, słodkiego Sherlocka, tak chudziutkiego, że przywołującego skojarzenia z Dickensowskimi sierotami, który w każdym wykształconym Angliku powinien wywołać natychmiastowy odruch nakarmienia go i opatulenia w kocyk.  
Marion nie czytała Dickensa albo miała bardzo twarde serce, bo obrzuciła chłopca powątpiewającym spojrzeniem, a raczyła zwracać się tylko do Lestrada.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, sir…  
Lestrade był już na granicy od dawna i wystarczyło mu te parę słów, żeby stał się naprawdę przerażający.  
John widział go takim tylko parę razy i –o dziwo!- nigdy w stosunku do Sherlocka Holmesa, ale każda z tych chwil wryła mu się w pamięć bo ujawniała, dlaczego ten sympatycznie wyglądający facet potrafi utrzymać w ryzach cały swój oddział.  
Teraz najwyraźniej przyszła kolej na utemperowanie zbuntowanej Marion Williams. Kiedy Lestrade z nią skończył, Johnowi było niemal jej żal- biedulka nie miała żadnych szans.  
Sherlock zachowywał się, jakby nie wychodził z roli- kurczowo ściskał dłoń przyjaciela i stał tak blisko, jakby planował się za nim schować. Aż do momentu, kiedy John delikatnie go popchnął w stronę policjantki.  
Sherlock lekko się wtedy zaparł nogami- i choć był tak lekki, że Watson nie miał najmniejszych problemów w przesunięciem go- wydał się nagle przestraszony i John zaczynał się zastanawiać, na ile to jest odegrane a na ile… prawdziwe?  
Marion z oporem wzięła Sherlocka za rękę i nic nie mówiąc, zaprowadziła go do niebieskiego auta, przekraczając policyjną taśmę a potem ulicę.  
John natomiast podążył za Lestradem do budynku, żeby obejrzeć miejsce w którym ktoś zginał fantazyjną śmiercią i obfotografować wszystko, zadać pytania i zapisać odpowiedzi. Właściwie John nie pojmował, po co Sherlock chciał się tu tak bardzo dostać, skoro właśnie oddalał się od miejsca zbrodni pod czujną eskortą; skoro miał obserwować wszystko z drugiej strony ulicy.  
Równie dobrze mogliby udać przed Lestrade, że mają zepsutą kamerkę internetowa w laptopie i przeprowadzić to tak samo jak w śledztwie z tym bumerangiem- John mógłby wszystko mu pokazać przez Skypa.  
Myślał tak, ponieważ nie wiedział (i tak był plan Holmesa) że kiedy tylko obaj mężczyźni weszli do budynku, mały Sherlock zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę, ciągnąc młodą policjantkę za rękę . Marion, która miała trójkę młodszego rodzeństwa, znała te oznaki bardzo dobrze i zareagowała szybko:  
\- Czego chcesz?- burknęła ewidentnie zniecierpliwiona i rozżalona.- Sikać?  
\- Tak.- wyjęczał Sherlock i dla większego efektu, wygiął usta w podkówkę, wiedząc, że mało kto się temu oprze.  
Marion była wyraźnie nie wrażliwa na jego urok, ale westchnęła ze zmęczenia powierzonym zadaniem.  
Sherlock był wdzięczny Lestradowi, że ją tak zbeształ- była przez to zirytowana i urażona i najwyraźniej gotowa obwinić za wszystko ten żywy ciężar, którym kazano jej się opiekować.  
\- Dobra, zaprowadzę cię do toi-toja.  
Chłopak przekrzywił głowę i zrobił maksymalnie uroczą minkę, którą ćwiczył ostatnio na Johnie:  
\- Mogę iść sam.  
Policjantka, zgodnie z przewidywaniem, wcale nie miała takiej dużej ochoty łazić za powierzonym małolatem i puściła jego rękę, niemal natychmiast i bez oporu.  
\- OK, idź. Tylko zaraz wracaj.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się słodko i pobiegł w stronę toi- toja. Bardzo mocno liczył na to, że jeśli posiedzi w nim odpowiednio długo, uwaga Williams skieruje się na coś innego i zapomni o nim na jakiś czas. Marion potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia, krzycząc za nim:  
\- Jakby co, wiesz, jak tu trafić?  
\- Tak, tak!- odkrzyknął, mając pewność, że policjantka nie była zbyt podejrzliwa, albo mocno rozproszona- zależy jak na to patrzeć.  
On zapomniał o niej natychmiast, kiedy tylko stracił ją z oczu czyli dosyć szybko, bo ulica była pełna ludzi i samochodów.  
Kiedy ostrożnie okrążył niebieską kabinę i wyjrzał z drugiej strony- rzeczywiście nikt na niego nie czekał koło niebieskiego Audi. Wyśliznął się szybko i wszedł w boczną uliczkę, wiedząc, że większość dorosłych nie zauważa dzieci, póki nie robią czegoś rzucającego się w oczy, albo obrażającego ich uszy.  
Miał zamiar wejść na teren ogrodu przez jakąś dziurę w ogrodzeniu- akurat do tego mały wzrost był przydatny. Wierzył, że uda mu się, wykorzystując rozproszenie uwagi policjantów, obejrzeć sobie porządnie to, po co tu przyszedł, a może nawet dostać się jakoś do środka domu.  
Jednakże, choć wydawało mu się, że jest bardzo ostrożny, że ma oczy dookoła głowy… Nagle poczuł, że coś łapie go za lewe ramię, a z góry usłyszał tubalny głos:  
\- A ty, gdzie się wybierasz, kawalerze?  
Obejrzał się przez ramię i struchlał. Facet, który go złapał nie był z policji, za to wydawał się być wielki.  
\- Ja…- zająknął się bezradnie. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, żeby tamten go puścił.  
\- Jesteś sam? Taki mały?- facet pytał z ciekawością, ale nie wyglądał przyjaźnie.  
\- Nie, nie! Mój…- Sherlock musiał się zastanowić, czym zastąpić pierwszą myśl, która przyszła mu do głowy, czyli: John.- Wujek. Jest tutaj! Z policją!- dodał na wszelki wypadek.  
Niewiele mu to pomogło- facet go nie puszczał, a nawet jakby … przyciągnął do siebie?  
Sherlock poczuł nagle, że kolano mu miękną a serce przyspiesza do stacatto.  
\- Ja…- wykrztusił.- Niech mnie pan… puści.- poprosił słabo, już przerażony, z zaciśniętym gardłem.  
Nagle sobie przypomniał, o czym mówił zanim wyszli z mieszkania. Marion mógłby się wyrwać, a nawet kopnąć boleśnie w goleń, czy ugryźć. Z tym facetem bał się nawet tego spróbować, bo bał się… bał się tych jego łap jak u goryla i dłoni, które mogły zacisnąć się w pięści, a wtedy stałyby się bardzo, bardzo niebezpiecznie dla jego małego i kruchego ciała.  
Znieruchomiał, wbrew logice, wbrew rozsądkowi i obcy- łysiejący brunet z brzuchem koło pięćdziesiątki, obrócił go jak piórko twarzą do siebie.  
\- Jak się nazywasz?- zapytał go chyba w zamyśle przyjaźnie, ale jemu i tak ścierpła skóra na plecach. A jednak odpowiedział posłusznie:  
\- Will.  
Już nie mówił o Johnie, jakby zapomniał, że to całkiem niezły argument, żeby tamten się odczepił.  
\- Chodź ze mną, poszukamy twojego wujka...-zaproponował facet, fałszywie się uśmiechając.  
Sherlock szarpnął ramieniem, ale wielka łapa trzymała mocno i zadziwiająco sprawnie, jak przyklejona magicznym klejem. Złość przywróciła mu głos.  
\- Niech mnie pan zostawi!- a potem dodał, jeszcze głośniej:  
\- Zostaw mnie, ty stary…!  
\- Oho!- ten śmiech był szczery, choć niewiele w nim było radości.  
\- Jaki spryciula… idziemy…  
I złapał go drugą ręką za drugie ramię, kierując go w odwrotnym kierunku, niż policja. I wtedy Sherlock zrozumiał, co jest grane (prawdopodobnie) i że nie ma wyboru, że za chwilę może stracić resztkę szansy na ucieczkę. Zrobił więc coś, czego nigdy by nie zrobił, jako dorosły: zaczął krzyczeć. Z całych sił, bez żadnych hamulców, tak, jak nie krzyczał od bardzo dawna:  
\- John! John! Lestrade!  
Twarz obcego wykrzywiła się we wściekłości, a jego prawe łapsko natychmiast znalazło się na ustach detektywa, miażdżąc je z wielką siłą, jakby chciało wepchnąć mu te słowa do gardła. Chłopak poczuł jak jego ciało pompuje do żył czyste przerażenie- zaczął się wyrywać, kopać na oślep i gryźć wszystko, co znalazło się przy jego zębach, nie bacząc na to, że smak był ohydny, a w ustach poczuł krew- swoją albo tego faceta, nie ważne, obie wersje były równie złe w tej chwili.  
Czuł, że walczy nie tylko o wolność, ale o życie, jedyne, jakie ma; nie ważne jak nędzne mu się ostatnio wydawało, zwłaszcza w chwilach kryzysu.  
Słyszał tylko szum w uszach i walczył, walczył z całych sił; dusząc się, bo jego ciało, zmuszone przez strach do najwyższego wysiłku, nie dostawało wystarczająco dużo powietrza. Cały czas próbował krzyczeć, kiedy nie zaciskał zębów na ręce napastnika, ale tak naprawdę nie myślał, że ktokolwiek go uratuje. Postronni obserwatorzy będą zbyt obojętni, albo zdezorientowani, a na Mycrofta było jeszcze za wcześnie- a ani John, ani Lestrade go nie usłyszą, bo są w środku i to zajęci. Musiał to zrobić całkiem sam. Teraz, zanim facet zawlecze go Bóg wie gdzie, a najpewniej do samochodu, bo kiedy się tam znajdzie… będzie za późno na cokolwiek. Wiedział to, nawet nie umysłem, ale na poziomie ciała, nerwów. Nawet nie musiał przypominać sobie wszystkich dziecięcych ciałek, z którymi zrobiono coś strasznego, a które widywał na zdjęciach i na żywo.  
Już mu się prawie udało, już czuł, że tamten rozluźnia uchwyt, gdy poczuł, jak ziemia usuwa mu się spod stóp. Dosłownie- bo facet podniósł go do góry i wcisnął sobie pod pachę, cały czas zasłaniając mu usta (a przynajmniej próbując). Sherlock kopał, gryzł i wiercił się, lęk zmieszał się z nienawiścią i wyłączył mu całe myślenie. Chciał tylko się wyrwać i żeby przyszedł John. Albo nawet Lestrade.  
Ale to było prawie niemożliwe i to nie oni go w końcu uratowali. Nie mogli go usłyszeć- krzyczał zbyt cicho- a nie widzieli, jak walczy, jak się wyrywa i zapewne byli przekonani, że zostawili go w bezpiecznym miejscu, pod dobra opieką.  
I właśnie ta opiekunka, obowiązkowa bardziej, niż tego oczekiwał, nie zapomniała jednak tak do końca o nim- i od czasu do czasu popatrywała nerwowo w kierunku toi- toja - próbując wypatrzeć charakterystyczny ciemny mop nieuczesanych włosów należący do dziecka, za które czuła się odpowiedzialna, choćby tylko przez ściśle określony czas.  
Na szczęście, dla niego, miała niezły wzrok i mimo, że stała w tym momencie w dużej odległości, udało jej się go wypatrzeć. Nie było to trudne- jeśli już wiedziało się, czego szukać- napastnik może i chciałby się schować, ale nie miał jak i musiał się zatrzymać na czas odzyskiwania kontroli nad chłopcem, a do jego samochodu zostało mu jeszcze kilkanaście kroków.  
Ale to właśnie takie rzeczy, dziejące się na oczach przechodniów, uchodziły płazem, bo wszyscy myśleli, że skoro nikt dookoła nie reaguje, to nie może dziać się nic złego. Dzięki tej nieświadomej logice, wielu ludzi zostało już porwanych wprost z ulic, w biały dzień. Być może napastnik na to liczył, a być może był tak głupi, że nie miał żadnego planu i wykorzystywał okazję… w tej chwili to nie miało znaczenia. Na szczęście Marion w odpowiedniej chwili uniosła głowę, przeskanowała otoczenie, szukając małego wkurzającego gnojka, którego wcisnął jej Lestrade.  
A kiedy go zobaczyła, jej reakcje policjantki zadziałały błyskawicznie.  
\- Stój! Puszczaj tego chłopca!...- wrzasnęła z całej siły, a nagły napływ adrenaliny dodał jej chyżości. Zdołała nawet sięgnąć po kajdanki, a wszystko zgodnie z przepisami, dokładnie tak, jak ją uczono, wytrenowanymi ruchami, które powtórzyła już z kilkaset razy, pragnąc osiągnąć doskonałość we wszystkim, co dotyczyło jej zawodu, żeby jak najszybciej wspiąć się po drabinie zawodowych osiągnięć na miejsce, na którym będzie wreszcie robić coś ważnego. Teraz, choć z odległości nie słyszała krzyków dzieciaka, a to, co widziała, nie wyglądało tak dramatycznie – po prostu kolejny tatusiek próbujący zapanować nad nieposłusznym dzieciakiem, który właśnie przezywa pierwszy z wielu ataków buntu- coś w jej ciele zareagowało całkiem adekwatnie: agresją.  
Możliwe, że w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć jej reakcja byłaby przesadna, bo wynikała raczej z chęci uczestnictwa w czymś istotnym, niż z racjonalnej oceny bieżącej sytuacji, ale na szczęście dla Sherlocka nie czekała na racjonalne wyjaśnienie i biegła, zanim zaczęła myśleć, jakby to jej życie od tego zależało.  
Dopadła ich obu w imponującym czasie, tak, że zanim łysawy grubcio się zorientował, co się dzieje, szarpała go już za ramię, próbując uwolnić ofiarę.  
\- Zostaw go! Postaw go na ziemi! W tej chwili!  
Facet był mało bystry, lecz na tyle mocny, że nawet połączony wysiłek dwóch ciał nie zrobił na nim wrażenia, ale szybko zauważy z kim ma do czynienia. I chociaż Marion ważyła tylko trochę ponad połowę tego, co on- a to oznaczało, że mimo całego swego świetnego wyszkolenia nie mogła go obezwładnić, a Sherlock w ogóle się nie liczył w tym równaniu- grubas natychmiast odpuścił, jakby nagle trzymane na rękach dziecko zaczęło parzyć; rzucił nim wręcz w stronę policjantki i zaczął biec- niezdarnie, ale zadziwiająco szybko.  
Zdając się na instynkt, Marion zajęła się Sherlockiem, który wylądował na betonowym chodniku i wyglądał, jakby potrzebował w tej chwili pomocy medycznej- na twarzy miał rozmazane smugi krwi, a ubranie tak poskręcane i zmierzwione, że nie było widać, jakie się pod nim kryły urazy. No i wył- Marion nigdy jeszcze nie słyszała takiego płaczu- zupełnie nie jak dziecko, tylko jakieś cierpiące zwierzę. I dlatego, choć wyrzucała sobie to później, co najmniej kilka razy, to najpierw zajęła się chłopcem, a dopiero potem obejrzała się za siebie i zaczęła wołać o posiłki:  
\- Dawkins! Stephens! Do mnie!!  
A potem, zamiast rzucić się za uciekającym podejrzanym, albo przynajmniej zapamiętywać numery samochodu, do którego właśnie się ładował, zaczęła oglądać ciało chłopca, odruchowo go przy tym pocieszając, choć tak nerwowo, jakby to raczej ona sama potrzebowała uspokojenia:  
\- Cicho, nie płacz, już dobrze… już jest dobrze, OK. nic ci nie grozi, możesz… cicho.  
Adrenalina, która krążyła jej we krwi, nie przydawała jej bystrości, ale wyostrzyła zmysły i dlatego szybko zorientowała się, że urazy dookoła ust dziecka są powierzchowne, a duża część krwi rozsmarowanej po jego twarzy i we włosach, pochodzi od napastnika. Uspokojona tym faktem, chciała już go zostawić na chodniku i gonić za napastnikiem, wydzierając się za cholernym Dawkinsem i Stephensem, których nadal nie było nigdzie widać, kiedy zorientowała się, że nie ma już kogo ścigać. Facet zdążył odjechać.  
W tej chwili Sherlock otworzył oczy, a ona zdała sobie sprawę, że miał je do tej pory cały czas zaciśnięte i powiedział coś dziwnego:  
\- Nie martw się, tam jest kamera. Mycroft go znajdzie.  
Nie miała jednak czas na rozmyślanie nad jego słowami, bo prawie natychmiast znów zamknął oczy i zaczął wyć, wołając przy tym:  
\- John! John! Niech on przyjdzie! Przyprowadź go!  
Marion była w kropce. Coś jej szeptało do ucha, że popełniła błąd, który nie spodoba się jej szefowi.  
Najchętniej teraz oddałaby mu tego chłopaka, który sprawiał tyle problemów z drugiej strony- chłopak wyglądał tak… tak, że coś w niej- coś miękkiego i bezbronnego, co próbowała zdusić w szkole policyjnej (nie zdając sobie –jeszcze- sprawy, że chce się pozbyć czegoś, co dawało jej najmocniejszą motywację do bycia policjantką, czyli by pomagać i chronić najsłabszych) nie pozwalało jej teraz zostawić nawet na chwilę bezbronnego dzieciaka, płaczącego tak rozpaczliwie, jak ten tutaj.  
W końcu, znaleźli ich Dawkins i Stephens i to oni zebrali pierwszy atak jej gniewu, dzięki czemu później, przy Lestradzie, mogła się opanować na tyle, by uchronić swoją karierę w policji, a dzięki czemu teraz- włączyła myślenie, w wyniku którego przygarnęła dziecko do siebie i wzięła go na ręce, ponieważ, po tym wszystkim, coś w niej nie pozwoliło go oddać nawet sympatycznie wyglądającemu Dawkinsowi. Nawet, gdyby miała z nim zostać dłużej.  
Zaniosła uspokajającego się powoli dzieciaka, który płakał już tylko trochę (mocząc jej kołnierzyk gorącymi łzami i wodnistymi smarkami) do tego całego Johna, który był taki potrzebny.  
Wewnętrznie przygotowywała się na porządną burę. Na którą nie musiała długo czekać, bo wystarczyło, że zaczęła tłumaczyć co się stało, coraz bardziej wkurzonemu Lestradowi.  
Nie na wiele się zdały jej próby wytłumaczenia mu, jakim cudem zostawiła chłopca samego, mimo wyraźnego rozkazu bezpośredniego przełożonego. Na szczęście chociaż ten John nic do niej nie miał, bo był całkiem pochłonięty uspokajaniem dziecka, które jak tylko go zobaczyło, natychmiast próbowało się mu wdrapać na ręce- jakby to było jedyne miejsce, w którym mogło się poczuć teraz bezpiecznie.  
A ten John, kimkolwiek dla niego nie był, wydawał się - inaczej, niż większość rodziców, jakich w życiu widziała (choć faktem było, że rodzice, których widywała nie byli zbyt dobrymi rodzicami) podzielać w pełni ten sposób myślenia, bo natychmiast przygarnął małego, jakby go próbował otoczyć swoim ciałem i zabezpieczyć przed jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem.  
Nawet nie usiłował go wypytywać, jak zrobiłoby wielu innych, na jego miejscu. Otarł mu tylko krew z twarzy rękawem i próbował przekonać się, czy nie ma gdzieś obrażeń. Marion kątem oka zarejestrowała, że robił to bardzo fachowo, z wprawą sugerującą duża praktykę. Chłopiec w tym czasie próbował przywrzeć do niego jak najmocniej, zaciskając dłonie na jego swetrze i wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Płakał nawet głośniej, niż na rękach u niej, ale już zupełnie inaczej- i jakaś jej pierwotna część uznała, z prawdziwą ulgą, że najgorsze już dla chłopaka minęło, wypłakał z siebie szok i przerażenie. I że należy mu na to pozwolić, bo tam, gdzie jest, czuje się w miarę dobrze.  
Niestety, ta niejasna, nie zwerbalizowana, acz głęboka świadomość, oraz kiełkujące poczucie, że jednak, mimo wszystko, jakoś sobie poradziła z kryzysem, to były jedyne plusy jej obecnej sytuacji; ponieważ Lestrade, gdy tylko zrozumiał o co chodzi, naprawdę się na nią wkurzył. A poznała to po tym, że nagle zrobił się bardzo cichy i pozornie spokojny. Wygłaszając bardzo nieprzyjemne rzeczy.


	3. Chapter 3

John był wstrząśnięty. Sherlock wczepił się w niego jak przerażone zwierzątko a to, co zrozumiał, z dość chaotycznej relacji tej młodej rudej policjantki, sprawiło, że miał ochotę nigdy go już nie puszczać… Na szczęście okazało się, że to tylko pęknięta warga i lekki krwotok z nosa, który szybko zresztą ustał.  
Dlatego to nie o jego zdrowie fizyczne bał się John w tej chwili- ale Sherlock tak płakał, tak płakał, jakby nigdy nie miał przestać, jakby mógł się zachłysnąć łzami i udusić, jakby był tak przestraszony i zrozpaczony, że nie dbał już o własne bezpieczeństwo. John wiedział już, że tamten kiepsko sobie radzi z mocnymi uczuciami, toteż nauczył się, gdzieś po drodze, bronić się przed nimi, wypierać je albo robić z nimi coś innego. Watson nie był psychologiem i nie rozumiał tego, ale w tej chwili, kiedy detektyw był mały, coś się z nim stało – jakby ten mechanizm przestał działać i Sherlock znów czuł bardzo dużo, tak dużo, że nie potrafił tego zatrzymać. Ani przerobić w jakiś zdrowszy sposób. Tak, że stał się bezbronny wobec swoich emocji.  
John mógł polegać tylko na swojej intuicji i empatii, ale zaczynał rozumieć, że w tej sytuacji detektyw musi odbudować sobie te mechanizmy obronne, które kiedyś zdobył. A kto teraz się nim zajmował? Kto był najbliżej? Na kim Holmes będzie próbował się oprzeć, u kogo szuka bezpieczeństwa?  
Czy mu się to podobało, czy nie- musiał stać się „rodzicem zastępczym” dla Sherlocka, także w tym wymiarze psychiczno- emocjonalnym. Nie wydawało się to takie złe, kiedy tylko nie myślało się o tym, jak bardzo pokręcony potrafił być, a zarazem- jaki bezbronny był teraz …  
I dlatego, w tej chwili, widząc go w takim stanie, John czuł straszliwą, przygniatającą pewność, że go zawodzi.  
Oczywiście, że Sherlock polecił mu zaprowadzić się na miejsce śledztwa i zostawić samemu sobie. Ale to nie znaczy, że jak potulny baran, miał się na to zgodzić! Zwłaszcza teraz, zwłaszcza, gdy widoczne było, jak bardzo mały nie panuje nad sobą i jak popełnia jeszcze więcej błędów, niż kiedy był dorosły.  
A w tej chwili, przytulając jego trzęsące się rozgrzane i lekko wilgotne od potu ciało, które wyło mu do ucha i smarkało w kołnierz, John czuł, że zawodzi go nadal, nie potrafiąc go uspokoić, nie potrafiąc znaleźć żadnych potrzebnych słów. Czuł całą tę obezwładniającą rozpacz i ból Sherlocka, a oprócz tego ohydną bezradność i lęk, że to, co się stało, w jakiś sposób skrzywdziło go nie do naprawienia. Zeszyć i opatrzyć rany, pomagać i kierować procesem gojenia, a nawet zoperować wewnętrzne uszkodzenia- to jedno, ale wyleczyć TAKI strach? John nie wiedział nawet, jak się do tego zabrać.  
Mógł tylko trzymać chłopca jak najmocniej, przyciskać do siebie, a gdy Lestrade i ta ruda zajęli się ustalaniem, kto tu zawinił, a kto jest szefem, zacząć całować go po czole i włosach i szeptać uspokajające kłamstwa, mające ukoić bardziej jego, niż dzieciaka, do którego były skierowane.  
Ale- choć John miał poczucie nieadekwatności i niemocy- to co robił, jakimś cudem zaczynało działać (albo też do Sherlocka dotarło wreszcie, że jest bezpieczny) bo jego płacz najpierw stracił tę nieludzka nutę, a potem zaczął stopniowo cichnąć, aż zostało z niego samo jękliwe zawodzenie, które zniknęło całkiem, kiedy John odgarnął mu po raz kolejny zmierzwione loki z czoła i powiedział, patrząc w opuchnięte i czerwone oczy:  
\- Żabko, przestań płakać. No już, nie ma się czego bać.  
Jakby to wszystko to był zły sen, z którego właśnie się obudził.  
\- Nie…- zaczął mówić.- Nie wiedziałem… bałem się, bardzo. Teraz nie potrafię…  
Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, mogło poczekać.  
\- Cicho… potem porozmawiamy. Jak już wrócimy do domu, jak… się uspokoimy i umyjemy…- Watson plótł bez sensu, ale to zdawało się go uspokajać; ich obu właściwie, więc nie przestawał, nawet gdy Sherlock znowu się w niego wtulił i ukrył twarz w jego szyi.  
Nie było już więcej mowy o śledztwie, krótko pożegnał się z Lestradem, a potem zamachał na taksówkę i wrócili od razu do domu. 

 

Na miejscu od razu poszedł do łazienki, niosąc przyjaciela na plecach (trochę go już zmęczyło noszenie go na rękach) .  
\- Rozbiorę cię teraz.-powiedział powoli, zmuszając się do spokoju. pospiech był najgorszym sposobem działania z dziećmi- przynajmniej tyle wiedział. Powoli ściągnął ten okropny sweterek, który teraz nadawał się tylko do śmieci.  
\- Wyrzucimy to…- obiecał.- A teraz zdejmiemy resztę tych okropnych rzeczy.  
Rozebrał go powoli, bezwładnego jak duża lalka, bo tamten był zbyt zmęczony, żeby mu jakoś pomagać.  
Potem wstawił go do wanny, (już tak przywykł do tego, że Sherlock jest teraz dzieckiem, że prawie przestał zauważać, że kąpie właściwie dorosłego człowieka, który doskonale poradziłby sobie bez niego, zwłaszcza w łazience). Teraz jednak Sherlock nie wyglądał, jakby sobie potrafił sam poradzić, a ta kąpiel była raczej dla komfortu psychicznego ich obu, niż po to, żeby się umyć.  
Najpierw obmył go z ziemi i krwi, a potem napuścił wodę do wanny. Sherlock patrzył czasem na niego, ale oczy miał podkrążone ze zmęczenia i wyglądał, jakby nie mógł długo ustać na nogach.  
Empatia Johna podpowiadała mu, że kiedy kąpiel się skończy tamten natychmiast zaśnie- nawet nie potrzebuje do tego przyjąć poziomej pozycji. John uznał, że sen to najlepsze lekarstwo na problemy psychiczne, jakie ma mu do zaoferowania.  
Sherlock już w tej chwili nie był zbyt przytomny i na gorąca wodę otaczającą jego nogi zareagował odruchowo: zdjął majtki i rzucił je na podłogę, żeby się nie zamoczyły.  
John tego nie skomentował, ale przez kilka sekund, mimo wszystko, było mu głupio.  
Detektyw jednak był zbyt zmęczony, by to zauważyć i zinterpretować. Po prostu siedział w wannie i cieszył się, że jest mu ciepło i że jest już w miejscu, w którym czuje się bezpiecznie.  
\- Zostań.- powiedział cicho, kiedy John podniósł się, żeby znaleźć jakąś gąbkę i mydło.  
\- Nie… nie, jak tylko…- powiedział, zaskoczony i pochylił się znowu nad wanną. Wiedział, że za chwilę wysiada mu plecy- najpierw całe to noszenie, a teraz schylanie się- w bardzo niewygodny sposób…  
Dlatego klęknął na macie antypoślizgowej w bladopomarańczowe kaczki, którą kupił za pieniądze z karty Mycrofta i zaczął go myć rękami. Było łatwiej, niż myślał- dziecięce ciałko było małe i jako łatwiejsze do opanowania. Tylko jego kręcone włosy potrzebowały więcej zabiegów, bo doktor starał się nie bardzo go ciągnąć i nie zalewać mu oczu szamponem, ale zanim zdecydował się na odpowiednią odżywkę, Sherlock miał już zamknięte oczy i właściwie spał.  
John szybko dokończył płukanie i wyciągnął go z wanny. Tamten był tylko na tyle przytomny, żeby nie upaść, kiedy go wycierano szybkimi ruchami wielkiego ręcznika, którym mógł się okręcić co najmniej dwa razy.  
Potem doktor zaniósł go do łóżka i ubierał w piżamę jak kompletnie bezwładną kukłę, bo tamten definitywnie przeniósł się w objęcia Morfeusza.  
– Śpij mocno i spokojnie, Żabko.- powiedział cicho, by go nie budzić i dopiero kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, uświadomił siebie, że przed chwilą znowu, po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia użył tego określenia.  
„Żabka”- skąd mu się to wzięło? Uśmiechnął się do siebie ze zdziwieniem.  
On też był zmęczony- fizycznie i psychicznie. Jego ten dzień też sporo kosztował. Matka! Przypomniał sobie nagle- to jego matka- to ona go tak nazywała, kiedy był mały- może w obecnym wieku detektywa?

Kiedy wspomnienia go odnalazły, pogrążył się w nich bez reszty… matka, która robiła ciasto na wielkiej (dla niego, wtedy) stolnicy. Ciasto było zazwyczaj z jakimś owocami. I zawsze mu smakowało. Matka wieczorami prasująca mu koszule i spodnie…  
Usiadł w fotelu i przymknął oczy; teraz dopiero poczuł jak bardzo nie ma siły robić nic do jedzenia.  
Na szczęście znalazły się jakieś zdrowe batoniki dla dzieci –zjadł ich trzy (nie był głodny) i ostatkiem sił zajrzał do sypialni współlokatora, tylko na wszelki wypadek.  
Poprawił mu kołdrę i zastanowił się jak go uchronić dzisiaj przed ewentualnymi koszmarami. Nie mógł nic wymyślić… poza… poza położeniem się koło niego i byciem pod ręka, gdyby się miał obudzić z krzykiem w środku nocy.  
Tak też zrobił- nawet mu się nie chciało przebierać w piżamę, zdjął tylko spodnie i koszulę i wsunął się pod kołdrę w bokserkach, podkoszulku i skarpetkach. Myślał przez chwile, że może mu być zimno, ale małe ciałko detektywa grzało jak termofor i kiedy John go objął, zrobiło mu się nawet za gorąco.  
Jeszcze zdążył krótko zastanowić się nad zdjęciem skarpetek i już spał.  
Po chwili Sherlock mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie, umościł się w jego ramionach, które dostosowały się do tego bez świadomości właściciela.  
John był tak zmęczony, że nic nie poczuł i przebudził się tylko na krótką chwilę i półprzytomnie mruknął:  
\- Kocham cię, Żabko.- a potem znowu zasnął.

***

Następnego dnia, John obudził się i pierwsze, co zobaczył, to wlepione w niego niebieskie ślepia Sherlocka, którego głowa leżała koło jego na tej samej poduszce.  
\- Moje łóżko jest dużo większe.- stwierdził z poważnym namysłem, ale i sympatią. Jako dorosły nigdy nie miewał takiego tonu.  
A przynajmniej Johnowi nigdy nie dane go było słyszeć.  
\- Dlatego jest wygodniej, kiedy śpimy razem.  
Doktor zupełnie nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, więc mruknął:  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
Sherlock zastanowił się .  
\- OK.  
John pozwolił sobie powątpiewać:  
\- Na pewno? Nie mówisz tego tylko po to, żeby przestał pytać? Jak zwykle?  
\- Nie.  
Ale go znał, więc nadal nie dowierzał:  
\- Po tym wszystkim, co wczoraj..?  
\- To był jakiś głupi zbieg okoliczności.- powiedział detektyw, wykrzywiając usteczka w parodii swej własnej, dorosłej pogardy, co wyglądało… dziwnie. A mimo wszystko- John nadal uważał go za rozczulającego- więc albo kompletnie zwariował, albo…  
Ale wiedział, co to znaczy i jak to przetłumaczyć na ludzką mowę- Sherlock próbował w tej chwili udawać, że to, co go bardzo wytrąciło z równowagi nie ma już żadnego znaczenia. Dlatego powiedział:  
\- Nie mów tak. To był zbieg okoliczności, ale na pewno to nie było nic nie ważnego. Przestraszyłeś się, tak bardzo. Co się stało?  
\- Ta policjantka…  
\- Chciałeś się mnie i Lestrada pozbyć, żeby… co miałeś zamiar zrobić?  
\- Obejrzeć spokojnie miejsce zbrodni, oczywiście.- odparł mały bez emocji.  
John prychał:  
\- Oczywiście!  
\- No, a po co innego miałbym tam z tobą jechać?  
Nie wiedział, ale wcale mu to nie poprawiało humoru.  
Wstał więc i zapowiedział surowo:  
\- Żadnego więcej plątania się po ulicach bez dorosłego. Nigdy. I pod żadnym pozorem. Rozumiesz?  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy, też wyglądał na nieszczególnie zadowolonego.  
\- Rozumiem. Sam już na to wpadłem. Nie mam zamiaru…  
Nie dokończył, bo: „zostać porwany” brzmiało zbyt okropnie, jak dla jego małych uszu. To nie byłoby „zwyczajne” porwanie –takie, jak kiedyś, kiedy był dorosły, kiedy ktoś chciał go zniechęcić do szukania winnego, albo wybadać, co wie. Teraz to byłoby coś zupełnie innego. Ten facet, ten obrzydliwy facet nie był racjonalnym kryminalistą, którego można przekupić, albo przechytrzyć a w ostatecznym rachunku- zastraszyć. On… on prawdopodobnie nie miał nawet żadnego planu. Zobaczył na ulicy dziecko- małe chude, samotne i pomyślał, że…  
Sherlock nie wiedział tak naprawdę co mógł pomyśleć, bo sam, w podobnej sytuacji nie zainteresowałby się dzieckiem ani odrobinę. Nie porywałby go oczywiście, ale prawdę mówiąc też by mu nie pomógł. W najlepszym razie, może- gdyby się nudził- poleciłby zrobić to komuś innemu, ale… to raczej wątpliwe.  
Oczywiście, że ten facet był wyjątkiem od reguły- jednym na sto? I że to był przypadek, że akurat natknęli się na siebie w tym miejscu, ale to nie czyniło tej sprawy łatwiejszym do przełknięcia, tylko wręcz przeciwnie. Jeśli to nie miało sensu i było przypadkiem, to mogło się powtórzyć kiedykolwiek!  
Przerażająca myśl.  
A o tym, czego ten facet chciał od niego, wolał nawet nie myśleć. Nie musiał mieć bujnej wyobraźni, widział ciała dzieci, które porwano i nawet jeśli ten wczorajszy był tylko pośrednikiem i sprzedałby go gdzieś dalej… nie, Sherlock wolałby tortury mafii, jako dorosły, niż jako dziecko to, co by go czekało, gdyby go oddali komuś, kto lubił małych ciemnowłosych chłopców.  
Zresztą, nie było z kim się targować- jedno, co wiedział, to to, że nie może tak ryzykować; nie teraz, nie kiedy jest taki bezbronny, kiedy czuje się taki wrażliwy i odsłonięty i… bezradny. Możliwe, że ta bezradność była gorsza, niż fizyczny ból tego, co by mu robiono.  
A może nie… nie wiedział i tym razem wolał nigdy się nie dowiedzieć. Wyspał się porządnie, zanim John się obudził i leżąc koło niego i grzejąc się w cieple bezpieczeństwa, miał dużo czasu na przemyślenie sytuacji i zrozumiał, że dopóki znów nie dorośnie, nie może wymykać się na samotne oględziny miejsc zbrodni.  
Musiał wymyślić coś innego, żeby nie umrzeć z nudów, zanim coś (albo ktoś- przyznawał to niechętnie: Mycroft mógł się przydać) wreszcie rozwiąże jego problem.

John też myślał o obecnej sytuacji, robiąc śniadanie dla nich obu i próbując nie złościć się już na to, jak bardzo głupio postąpił wczoraj jego podopieczny. Próbował skierować swoją uwagę na inne tematy – ale jedyne, co mu przychodziło do głowy, to to, co oznacza fakt, że nazwał go wczoraj określeniem, którym sam był nazywany w dzieciństwie.  
Uznał, że to wszystko zaczyna mieć na niego zły wpływ, mieszać mu w głowie i wymykać się spod kontroli.  
„Naprawdę muszę przestać tak go traktować. To jest Sherlock- mój współlokator i detektyw, rozwiązujemy razem sprawy dla Yardu i dla pieniędzy. A nie mój… Moje…” sęk właśnie w tym, że nie wiedział, jak zakończyć to zdanie.  
A potem , na domiar złego, przypomniał sobie jeszcze, co powiedział w nocy (fakt, że wtedy nie był zbyt przytomny) … i zalała go fala piekącego zawstydzenia- zrobiło mu się od tego wszystkiego bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Nie wiedział, czy Sherlock to w ogóle usłyszał a jeśli, to czy zapamiętał- ale oczywiście bał się zapytać, licząc na miłosierdzie losu.  
Chciałby móc się cofnąć w czasie i powstrzymać samego siebie od zrobienia tej głupoty.  
„No dobrze, czasu nie cofnę, ale mogę przynajmniej przestać go myć. I spać z nim w jednym łóżku. Bo to naprawdę robi się dziwne!  
I mocno ograniczyć to przytulanie. Sherlock się nie przytula… na pewno nie jako dorosły człowiek”  
Coś cicho mu odpowiedziało:  
„No i właśnie dlatego jest taki, jaki jest. Jakby dawno temu postanowił, że już nigdy nikomu nie pozwoli się do siebie zbliżyć. Może gdyby wtedy ktoś częściej…”  
Dosyć tego! nie chciał tego słuchać- Sherlock nie jest JEGO dzieckiem, nie jest nawet jego odpowiedzialnością dbać o jego samopoczucie, a już z pewnością nie będzie go wychowywał.  
Sherlock by mu tego nie darował, gdyby się zorientował co robi, a akurat to miał zagwarantowane.  
Poza tymi wszystkimi argumentami i niejasnością wszystkiego, czego nie rozumiał (bo przecież nie planował go tak traktować, samo mu to wychodziło) było coś jeszcze, coś ważnego- sam detektyw, który bardzo wyraźnie prosił o to, by go nie traktować jak dzieciaka, bo nim nie jest!  
Toteż nawet, jeśli John nie rozumiał tego, co się w nim teraz działo, to miał obowiązek słuchać jego próśb. Przynajmniej tych bardziej rozsądnych, a ta wydawała się taka.  
Oczywiście- to nie dotyczyło jedzenia, tu nie miał zamiaru odpuścić, bo jako dzieciak Holmes naprawdę nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jakakolwiek utratę wagi- ale akurat w tym temacie mieli chyba już wypracowane jakieś w miarę rozsądne status quo.  
Postanowiwszy zabrać się za siebie, przypieczętował swoją decyzję przekonując się, że może traktować przyjaciela jako dorosłego, odpowiedzialnego człowieka (z małym wyjątkiem- wychodzenia samemu z domu) i zawołał:  
\- Hej! chodź jeść! Śniadanie. Co chcesz?  
Usłyszał, jak tamten człapie w stronę kuchni, krzycząc już z daleka:  
\- A co masz?  
John uśmiechnął się z ulgą:  
\- Co tylko chcesz…- co było prawdą, ponieważ kiedy spojrzał do lodówki i szafek, okazało się, że ich zapasy magicznie uzupełniły się w ciągu ich wczorajszej nieobecności. Co kiedyś by go mocno wkurzyło albo nawet zaniepokoiło, ale w obliczu obecnych problemów, był tylko wdzięczny, że nie musi opuszczać mieszkania jeszcze przez jakiś czas- nie chciał zostawiać detektywa samego a jeszcze mniej chciał go ze sobą zabierać do zatłoczonych sklepów, gdzie wszyscy faceci -przez jakiś czas- będą wyglądać jak potencjalni porywacze dzieci.  
Miał nadzieję, że niedługo mu to przejdzie, bo mógł sobie wyobrazić jakie to będzie generowało problemy w przyszłości, jeśli Mycroft nie wynajdzie leku na tą dziwną chorobę młodszego brata.


End file.
